


Lifted

by brownbot5k



Series: Pretty Girls with Good Manners [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Kink Negotiation, Manhandling, Service Top, Trans Female Character, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownbot5k/pseuds/brownbot5k
Summary: Bob likes women who can throw him around a little.  But Grace's joints are not cooperating and Bob is a little too used to running things...
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Pretty Girls with Good Manners [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005243
Kudos: 4





	Lifted

Bob and Grey are watching Barbarian Barbara on the couch when Bob asks, “would you be interested in lifting me?”

Grey’s only half paying attention when she shrugs and nods. Bob’s a foot shorter than her, soft and round but not big-framed; even with her battered joints, lifting him wouldn’t be hard.

“No, I mean, can you Barbara me?”

Oh. That, she has to think about. Almost every episode, Barbara grabs someone by their shirtfront and hauls them off their feet, up against a tavern wall. That’s fine for TV, but not Grey’s back. Pretending to be her favorite heroine has its appeal, though; maybe if she held Bob closer to her body, balanced the load better…

Bob’s eyes light up when she tells him. “I’m interested,” he assures, patting her thigh. “Break me in half, mama.”

Grey laughs and after the episode, she goes to fetch her back and knee braces. (It ruins the image of impulsive, Barbara vigor, but not as much as blowing out her knee or back would.)

As she thought, Grey can pick Bob up… but not the right way. Lifting him from the armpits is what babysitters do to small children, all wrong, and hard on her shoulder besides. Wrapping her arms around him under his hips and lifting from there still comes off as a sweetheart embrace. Bob is cooperating with all of this (it’s hard to lift someone who isn’t), but too much cooperation ruins the “overpowered and manhandled” effect.

By this point, Grey’s picked Bob up and put him down enough times that her shoulder’s twinging and she’s starting to breathe hard. She’s also getting frustrated. Bob doesn’t like men manhandling him, only women—and Grey is certain that he won’t find anyone better at it than her. The whole reason she watches Barbarian Barbara is to imagine herself as Barbara, and now she has the chance and she can’t make it work.

To make matters worse, Bob’s not stepping back and letting her. He’s used to running the scene, being in control, and he’s still doing it, watching to make sure she doesn’t hurt herself even though she doesn’t need his help. He’s in the wrong mindframe, and not only is she not helping him out of it, she’s making it worse, because the more frustrated she gets, the calmer he gets.

“Here, let’s take a break,” he says.

“No,” Grey says, stretching her shoulder. What is she doing wrong?

“Grace, you’re clearly not enjoying this.”

Neither is he, is the real problem. He’s still calm and intellectual, and that’s not what she wants. She wants him to relax and enjoy the ride, she wants him to love this, and if he’d just let her think for a moment, map through the movements and positions…

Bob makes as though to walk away. “Come on, I’ll put on some Strauss, we’ll dance off this energy, take the strain off your shoulder…”

That’s it!

Grey turns on her heel, shoves Bob against the wall hard enough that he goes, “oof,” then bullies her hips between his legs to take his weight when she hauls him off the ground, hands fisted in his shirt. There’s a moment of strain in her knees at the start, but then he’s up, pinned to the wall and held up by her pelvis.

She smiles into his face. There. Now she can keep him here all day.

Bob looks up at her, wide-eyed and breathing shaky.

“Good?” she asks. She doesn’t have to, but she wants to hear him say it.

He swallows. “Yeah.”

When she kisses him, he moans into it and wraps his legs around her waist.

She doesn’t let him down for a while.


End file.
